youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Toon Movie
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "The Lego Movie" It will appeared on June 24, 2020. Cast: *Emmet Brickowski - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Lord Business - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Lucy/Wildstyle - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Vitruvius - Zeus (Hercules) *Batman - Surly (The Nut Job) *Unikitty - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Benny - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Robots - Shen's Wolf Army (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Surfer Dave - Marty (Madagascar) *Metal Beard - The Pirate Captain (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) *Superman - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Green Lantern - Nod (Epic) *Wonder Woman - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Sharon - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *President Business - Megamind *Frank the Foreman - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Bad Cop\Good Cop - Sid Phillips (Toy Story)/Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Micromanager - NOS-4-A2 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Pa Cop - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Ma Cop - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Pigs - Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie) *Alligators - Alligators in the Moat (The Swan Princess) *The Dragon - Dragon (Shrek) *Lady Liberty - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Robin Hood - Robin Hood *Mermaid Lady - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Gandalf - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Swamp Creature - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *NBA All-Stars - NBA Players (Space Jam) *Green Ninja - Shrek *Milhouse - Milhouse (The Simpsons) *Nice Vampire - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Michelangelo the Painter - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Michelangelo (TMNT) - Maui (Moana) *Cleopatra - Penny (The Rescuers) *Finn - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Dumbledore - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Sharks - Bruce, Anchor and Chum (Finding Nemo) *William Shakespeare - Leonardo da Vinci (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Abraham Lincoln - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Scuba Cops - Narwhals (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Han Solo - Matt (Cyberchase) *Computer - Hydra (Hercules) *The Man Upstairs - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Micromanagers - Norm-bots (Phineas and Ferb; Across the Second Dimension) *Duplo Aliens - Lotso and his henchmen (Toy Story 3) Scene Index: *The Toons Movie Part 1 - Ruber Steals the Kragle/The Prophecy *The Toons Movie Part 2 - Danny's Morning ("Everything Is Awesome") *The Toons Movie Part 3 - The Piece of Resistance *The Toons Movie Part 4 - Interrogation *The Toons Movie Part 5 - Sawyer to the Rescue *The Toons Movie Part 6 - The Old West *The Toons Movie Part 7 - Megamind aka Shen's Office *The Toons Movie Part 8 - Meet Zeus/Inside Danny's Mind *The Toons Movie Part 9 - The Chase/Buzz Lightyear *The Toons Movie Part 10 - Cloud Cuckoo Land *The Toons Movie Part 11 - Master Builder Council *The Toons Movie Part 12 - Under Attack/Building a Submarine *The Toons Movie Part 13 - The Think Tank *The Toons Movie Part 14 - The Pirate Captain's Ship/The Plan *The Toons Movie Part 15 - Breaking Into Octan *The Toons Movie Part 16 - Continuing the Plan/Captured! *The Toons Movie Part 17 - Zeus's Death/Shen's Evil Plan in Action *The Toons Movie Part 18 - Shen Begins His Assault/Ghost Zeus/Danny's Sacrifice *The Toons Movie Part 19 - Sawyer's Speech/Battle for Toonsburg *The Toons Movie Part 20 - The Man Upstairs *The Toons Movie Part 21 - Danny the Master Builder *The Toons Movie Part 22 - Danny Faces Lord Shen *The Toons Movie Part 23 - Happy Ending (or not) *The Toons Movie Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Lego Movie (2014) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Hercules *Kung Fu Panda 1 & 2 *Cats Don't Dance *Megamind *Space Jam *Madagascar 1 & 3 *The Fox and the Hound *Puss in Boots *Norm of the North *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Despicable Me *Frozen *The Ant Bully *The Nut Job 1 & 2 *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *The Emperor's New Groove *Ratatouille *Rango *Valiant *The Angry Birds Movie 1 & 2 *The Swan Princess *Shrek 1 & 3 *Rio 1 & 2 *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Toy Story 1, 2, 3 & 4 *Sleeping Beauty *Robin Hood (1973) *The Incredibles 1 & 2 *Epic *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Rise of the Guardians *Monsters, Inc. *Big Hero 6 *Big Hero 6: The Series *The Simpsons *Hotel Transylvania *Moana *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *The Sword in the Stone *The Pirates! Band of Misfits *Finding Nemo *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Cars 1 & 2 *Inside Out *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Cyberchase *Phineas and Ferb; Across the Second Dimension *Tangled Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Lego Movie Spoofs